Episode 2071 (11th April 1996)
Plot Mandy is jealous when Tina tells her that she is going to the West Indies with Frank. Mandy immediately thinks that he must have ulterior motives for asking her. Kim is totally unsympathetic about Ned's involvement in Roy's accident. She tells Dave that drink is not the answer. Zak refuses to allow Tina to go on holiday with Frank, but she completely ignores him. Linda and Biff can't believe it when Tina tells them that she is going on holiday with Frank. Chris is equally as shocked when Frank informs him of his plans. Betty is getting used to all the changes and relationships in the village. She is unaware that Seth is finding out the latest gossip from Fran himself. Tina enjoys telling Kim that she is going to the West Indies with Frank. Ned is more worried by the fact that Biff stayed the night with Linda than he is about his own son. Zak offers him a can of lager to forget his troubles. Betty drops her tray when she overhears Sam tell Eric about Frank and Tina. The Home Farm lads think that Frank won't last long with Tina parading around on holiday in her bikini. Nick is determined to catch the poachers himself. Roy is sitting up in bed now. He is fancying a nurse so Jan knows that he is on the mend. Zak and Ned get drunk together. Ned is moping around and turns on Jack when he arrives to offer his help. Ned wants to smash up the saw. Chris offers Tina money to cancel her ticket to St Lucia. Tina takes £20 from Chris and says that she will use it to buy a new suitcase. Ned has calmed down. Jack tells him that he will have to report the accident to the Health and Safety even though it may make things worse. Jack also has a word with Dave and accuses him of not helping his dad enough. Zak and Marilyn disappear upstairs again. Tina mentions to Frank that Chris has offered her money to pull out of the holiday. She wants Frank to know that she is not a golddigger. Nick and Seth are watching for the poachers. Kim is moaning about the size of the cottage and the Glover family. She is also worried about Tina moving in on Frank. Jan is still blaming Ned for Roy's accident. They row over his hospital bed. Dave has decided that he must help the Glovers more. Zoe is not happy to hear over the bar about her dad and Tina. Sean has taken care of Alice all afternoon. Seth and Nick witness the poachers about to start badger baiting. Nick threatens them with a shotgun. Jed doesn't think that he has got the bottle to use it, but Nick fires. Jed slumps to the ground and Nick runs off. Cast Regular cast *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast *Marilyn - Irene Skillington *Jed - Ian Blower *2nd Poacher - Rodger Fox Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes